Scared of Thunder
by by light of the moon
Summary: When thunder storms scare Robin who does he run to? rated T just cuz i'm really paranoid...


Scared of Thunder

**Hey****this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. If you spot any mistakes or anything of the like please tell me. Thnx! and now on with this random little drabble! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but if I did, well let's just say young justice would be waaayy different...**

_Boom!_ The crackle of thunder sounded through the mountain. It made Robin jump and pull the covers over his head. He hated thunderstorms; he always had. He hated that batman wasn't there to comfort him. But most of all he hated that he was thirteen

years old and still afraid of thunder.

"I can sleep through it. I don't need to run to Bruce for this." he told himself as he tried to make himself comfortable. He took a deep breath. "I can do this."

_Boom!_

"No, I can't!" he said as he bolted from his bed and sprinted to the nearest occupied bedroom. He slipped under the green coverlet and squeezed his masked eyes shut.

"Who's there?" a female voice said. She was pressed against the headboard, looking between the shivering ball under her covers and the drawer that contained a hidden crossbow. Robin peeked out from the covers.

"Um, hi?" he said nervously.

"Robin?" Artemis' brows furrowed in confusion. Robin laughed nervously.

"Yup."

"What are you doing here?" Artemis said groggily. She relaxed her tensed form and stifled a yawn. "It's like two in the morning."

"I know, I just, uh..." he scrambled for an excuse. "I-" another roll of thunder came and Robin jerked the covers over his face. Artemis stared at him incredulously.

"You're afraid of thunder." she deadpanned.

Robin lowered the covers and his shoulders slumped, a defeated look on his face.

"...yes." he whispered. Artemis couldn't believe it. Robin Boy Wonder, protégé of the Dark Knight himself, was afraid of thunder. Go figure. She looked at his tiny body shivering with fear. He looked so helpless it was almost scary. Another thunderclap came and he clasped his hands over his ears.

"Can...Can I...sleep here tonight?" he asked timidly. He sounded like a five-year-old. Artemis shook her head at his question.

"Sorry, but that's just..." her voice trailed off as Robin turned to her with puppy dog eyes. "But what will Batman say if..." she took in the soft pouting lips and widened masked eyes (even masked they held lots of puppy-dog-eye power) and crumbled in an instant.

"Fine." She sighed. She made space for him and he gladly filled it.

0nce they were settled, Artemis closed her eyes. Thunder rumbled in the distance and caused the mountain to tremble. Immediately she felt arms go around her in a bone crushing hug as  
>Robin cowered into her.<p>

"Robin...can't...breath!" she gasped out.

"Sorry!" he whispered, loosening his grip but not letting go. Artemis sighed and wrapped her arms around the boy comfortingly and rubbed his back.

"It's okay. I understand how you feel."

"You mean pathetic?"

"Yes but I meant being scared."

"Please. You? Artemis the strong and tall, afraid of thunder? that's unbelievable."

"Says the Dark Knight's protégé." she rolled her eyes and his shoulders slumped.

"I know and that's why I'm pathetic. I'm thirteen for crying out loud!"

"So? I'm fifteen, and I still get scared." she countered. Robin stayed silent for few seconds before answering.

"True, but whenever there was a thunderstorm, I always ran to Batman for comfort." he snorted. "It's a stupid fear, being afraid of thunder."

"No it's not." Artemis said softly.

"How?" Robin asked, genuinely curious.

"Because it's okay to be afraid of it."

"Why?"

"Because thunder is dangerous. It's uncontrollable and it can strike at any given moment, at any given object. It doesn't care who or what, it just does. And it destroys anything in it desires."

Robin stayed silent. It was the first time someone had given a good reason to be scared. It was always either "I used to be scared, too" or "you don't have to be scared because it's hundreds of miles away". She had given him a legit answer while agreeing with him.

"When I was little," she continued. "I didn't have anyone to run to when I got scared. I grew up in a terrible place. Every time it stormed out, I sat on my bed and cried myself to sleep. But I would always have to hide it. Fear was a sign of weakness and that was not acceptable where I came from. You're lucky you had Batman to run to. I had no one." she closed her eyes, remembering.

"What about your parents?"

"My relationship with my dad is...complicated. And as for my mom, I hardly ever saw because of my dad."

"So you just cried through it all alone?" he felt kind of bad for her.

"Yeah, but you know what made it a little better?"

"What?"

"I reminded myself that a storm never lasts forever, that it had to end eventually. But, you know what else?"

"What?"

"It's silly actually, but..." she pulled something out from under her pillow.

It took him a while to realize what it was. It was a light color but in the dark he couldn't really tell. It was also slightly worn and looked old, but it gave it a comforting look.

"A stuffed dog?" he tried to hide his smile.

"Yeah," she smiled. "My mom had given it to me when I was born and i've had it since. It was always a comfort to me. Especially when we were apart."

They laughed.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone or I'll make sure you don't wake up tomorrow." Artemis threatened

"Only if you don't tell anyone about my fear."

"Deal."

"Thank you." said Robin as he hugged her tightly. She returned the hug.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go to sleep already."

"Heheh, good night."

"Good night."

They cuddled up together, glad to have someone to spend the thunderstorm with.

"Hey, Rob?" Artemis murmured.

"Mm?"

"If you ever get scared or need anything, my room, Momo, and I are here for you and you're always welcome."

"Momo?"

"The dog..." Artemis blushed.

"Hehehe. Thanks, I really appreciate It." he smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Hey, Arty?"

"Yeah?" she said ignoring the nickname Wally had given her.

"Since when are you so motherly?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Since about twenty-five minutes ago. Why?"

He shrugged.

"I like it."

Artemis laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"Well don't get used to it. Now sleep before I ground you."

Robin smiled and closed his eyes.

"Yes ma'am." and with that they fell asleep curled up together.

_The next morning_

Wally walked into the kitchen where M'gann, Conner, and Kaldur were seated eating breakfast.

"Good morning Wally," Miss Martian greeted. "Have you seen Robin and Artemis?"

"Mornin' Megalicious. And no, I thought Rob was already here. He usually is."

"Artemis is usually here, too, by now. But neither of them has shown up."

"Maybe they're still asleep?" suggested Superboy.

"Black Canary will be coming for training soon. I think we should go wake them so that they eat something before she arrives."

"Okay." Kid Flash said taking a bite out of a bagel.

The four heroes headed towards the bird's bedroom. The door was wide open so Wally zipped in and jumped on the bed.

"Hey Rob!" he yelled bouncing up and down.

"Wally get down!" scolded M'gann.

He stopped jumping and pulled the bed's covers of in one fast motion.

"Dude?" he said confused. "Where is he?" The four heroes looked at the empty bed.

"Umm, let's try Artemis." Miss M suggested.

The walked out of the room and headed down the hall. Kaldur knocked on the door.

"Artemis? Are you in there?"

No answer. He tried again and again no answer. Wally got impatient so he decided to just open the door.

"Hey Arty you have to- whoa!" he was surprised at the scene before him.

"What-oh my!" Miss Martian gasped. The other two boys gaped as well.

On the bed was Artemis herself, still very much asleep. But in her arms were two things: a stuffed toy and a boy. Robin. They both had each other's arms around each other, small smiles on their faces.

"Aww!" miss M gushed. "They look so peaceful!"

Wally zipped away and was back in a second (literally) with his phone in hand.

"Yeah, totally cute." he grinned mischievously as he started taking pictures.

"Wally I don't think-" kaldur began.

"WAKE UP!" Wally yelled all of a sudden.

The two on the bed screamed as the shot up into sitting positions. They turned to look at each other and screamed again. Then they turn to their friends at the door.

"What the hell, Wally?" Artemis yelled at the same time Robin yelled "Oh my god!"

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Wally taunted.

"That's none of your business Baywatch!" Artemis growled.

"He's _my_ best friend; of course it's my business." he crossed his arms over his chest. Artemis jumped out of bed to get into Wally's face, but before she could retort Robin jumped between them and gave her a hug.

"Thank you. I owe you one." he said. She hugged him back, glaring at Wally over his shoulder.

"No problem. Anytime you need me, I'm right here." he let go and walked out of the archer's room to his own. Wally turned and gaped at the said archer.

"_What_ was_ that_?" he asked totally confused.

"Get out of my room!" she said pushing him out and shutting the door.

"...what just happened?" Superboy asked.

"I...have no idea." Aqualad responded.

"Artemis! Tell me what he's talking about! Open the door! Artemis!" Wally banged on her door.

The three remaining teens looked at each other in confusion.

**A/N: wow...haha well I hoped you enjoyed this little drabble. Please review!**

**~*by light of the moon*~**


End file.
